Still and motion image video content is very prevalent on the Internet. Video content is typically stored in a standardized imaging format, for example, (Joint Photographic Experts Group) JPEG, (Moving Picture Expert Group) MPEG-1, MPEG-2, and MPEG-4. Existing text-based Internet searching technologies are typically unable to effectively search the increasing wealth of video content offered by the Internet. Therefore, locating and accessing video content is not easily achieved.